tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolero
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 闇に浮かぶ月のステージに 踊る君の夢見たんだ 深い深い胸の傷を ひとつひとつ背負わないで ユン/ユ 誰も君を責めやしない ユン/ユ 君は君でいればいいさ ジェ/ジュン 聴かせて　愛しく儚く つま先で奏でるBolero ジュン/チャン 舞い上がれ　君の哀しみも ジュン/チャン 癒される場所　見つけるさ 暗い部屋の中… 満たされぬ想い窓から溢れ ジェ/ユ 夢が募る 月明かりの下… がむしゃらに希望のリズムを刻む ユン/チャン 夢が募る 君が君らしいのは 自由に羽ばたくから 誰も知る事のない 答え探して ジェ/ユン/ユ/チャン 聴かせて　愛しく儚く ジェ/ユン/ユ/チャン つま先で奏でるBolero (Bolero) ジェ/ユン/ユ/チャン 舞い上がれ　君の哀しみも ジェ/ユン/ユ/チャン 癒される場所　見つけるさ Oh Let you dance away Don’t you know yeah I stand by your side Yeah ジェ/ユ Fly away, fly away, fly away, fly to the top Fly forever ジェ/ユン Yeah yeah yeah いつまでも　君を照らし続けるよ 見守るよ　君の愛すべき未来を どこにいても　僕は願い続けるよ ジェ/ユ 守るから　ah Wow 聴かせて(聴かせて) 眩しく切なく(狂おしく) 情熱で煌めくBolero(歓喜の歌を) 君は決してひとりじゃないから 命の限り舞い上がれ 君の居場所はここにある |-|Romanization= yami ni ukabu tsuki no suteeji ni odoru kimi no yume mitan da fukai fukai mune no kizu wo hitotsu hitotsu seowanaide Yun/Yoo daremo kimi wo semeya shinai Yun/Yoo kimi wa kimi de ireba ii sa Jae/Jun kikasete itoshiku hakanaku tsumasaki de kanaderu bolero Jun/Chang maiagare kimi no kanashimi mo Jun/Chang iyasareru basho mitsukeru sa kurai heya no naka mitasarenu omoi mado kara afure Jae/Yoo yume ga tsunoru tsukiakari no shita gamushara ni kibou no rizumu wo kizamu Yun/Chang yume ga tsunoru kimi ga kimi rashii no wa jiyuu ni habataku kara daremo shiru koto no nai kotae sagashite Jae/Yun/Yoo/Chang kikasete itoshiku hakanaku Jae/Yun/Yoo/Chang tsumasaki de kanaderu bolero (bolero) Jae/Yun/Yoo/Chang maiagare kimi no kanashimi mo Jae/Yun/Yoo/Chang iyasareru basho mitsukeru sa Oh Let you dance away Don’t you know yeah I stand by your side Yeah Jae/Yoo Fly away, fly away, fly away, fly to the top Fly forever Jae/Yun Yeah yeah yeah itsu mademo (kimi wo terashitsuzukeru yo) mimamoru yo (kimi no ai subeki mirai wo) doko ni itemo (boku wa negaitsuzukeru yo) Jae/Yoo mamoru kara ah Wow kikasete (kikasete) mabushiku setsunaku (kuruoshiku) jounetsu de kirameku bolero (kanki no uta wo) kimi wa kesshite hitori ja nai kara inochi no kagiri maiagare kimi no ibasho wa koko ni aru |-|English Translated= I dreamed about you dancing on the moon’s stage Floating in the darkness Don’t carry around Each of those deep wounds in your heart Nobody disapproves of you Just be yourself Play a bolero Lovingly, fleetingly, on your toes Let even your sadness rise up You’ll find a place where you can be healed In your dark room, your feelings of Dissatisfaction flow out of the window Your dreams grow Under the moon, you’re counting out The rhythms of your hopes with all your heart Your dreams grow The reason you’re yourself Is because you fly freely In search of an answer That nobody knows Play a bolero Lovingly, fleetingly, on your toes Let even your sadness rise up You’ll find a place where you can be healed Oh Let you dance away Don’t you know yeah I stand by your side Yeah Fly away, fly away, fly away, fly to the top Fly forever Yeah yeah yeah I’ll keep shining on you forever I’ll watch over your beloved future No matter where you are, I’ll keep praying I’ll protect you, ah Wow Play (play) A shining, bittersweet (frenzied) bolero Glowing with passion (a song of joy) You’re never alone So rise up as high as you possibly can Your place is here Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs